A Templar and An Apprentice
by Darkladykikyo
Summary: Short stories about Cullen and Amell months before her Harrowing. A relationship that blossomed through the lessons of friendship, love, and the trials of life. Some angst, some romance, some laughs. Praise be the Maker!


**Hai. So I am going through many thoughts for stories in my mind and I figured instead of just thinking about it and not doing anything about it. I wanted to start a short story series featuring the young Templar Cullen and the Apprentice Amell. I have been all up in Dragon Age as well as other games. As long as my creative juices are flowing, best time to put them on paper, so to speak! This is one of fav couples and I hope I can develop it a bit more in the future. For now, I will stick with some short stories and one-shots between them.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~C**

* * *

><p>Cullen pulled his furs a bit tightly around him. The cold never got to him; He grew up in Ferelden so he grew accustomed to the brutal winters. Yet, the shakes came from his nervousness on his first assignment to the Circle of Magi.<p>

For as long as he could remember, he dreamed about being a templar. He worked so hard for since he joined the Order, reciting chants, practicing with swords in the worst of elements. Once he received his letter to the work in the Ferelden Circle, he was excited.

The tower was gleaming in the center of the lake, looking extremely impressive. Cullen wondered how such a place was built in the lake. He only heard stories of mages and their power, but has never witnessed it. His officers would talk about failed Harrowings and spells that went wrong. Cullen was taught that templars had a purpose to keep the mages in the Circle in line. And by the Maker, he was going to give it his all in the name of the Maker.

The oarsmen took him and two other recruits under the large causeway- or what it used to be- finally reaching to the cavern. There he saw three templars as well as another man wearing elaborate robes.

"Men, I trust that your journey went well? Welcome to the Circle Tower. I am Knight-Commander Greagoir and I will be serving as your guide here. Accompanying me are Templars Carroll and Samson as well as the First Enchanter Irving."

The two templars behind Greagoir saluted the three new recruits. The older man in robes -Irving- bowed.

"Welcome templars. As the senior enchanter of this institution, I bid you welcome."

Greagoir stepped to stand beside the mage, "Yes, we have your charges. You will meet them in the morning. For now, rest. Carroll, Samson: escort these men to the quarters and get them situated. Till morning, gentlemen."

The mage nodded and left with the commander and the five templars, with their packs in hand headed inside.

Cullen, falling a step or two behind, took as much of his surroundings as he could. A stifling yawn came from one of the templars and Cullen couldn't help to let one escape from him. Tomorrow, he thought, _I could explore this place. I cannot wait!_

* * *

><p>"Aryona! Where are the notes from… oh wait! I found them!"<p>

"See, I told you Jowan. You always move stuff away from where it is supposed to be and then yell at me for losing it."

Snickering, the mage named Aryona sat down and began writing down in her journal. Jowan-who found his notes-sat next to her, curiously looking over her shoulder.

Feeling the heat of his gaze, Aryona with one brow cocked, turned to Jowan while shutting her book close. "Can I help you master Jowan? I do not think my thoughts would help you for your test tomorrow."

Jowan shrugged and looked at his work, "Oooooh. I don't know. You are always stuck inside of that thing. What are you writing in there anyways?"

Aryona lightly punched him, "Nothing that you have to know Jowan. Just musings, thoughts, sometimes spells. Also hopes and dreams that I will never be able to accomplish."

Jowan sat his pen down and looked at his friend. He had heard the same thing from her as long as he had known her. He was going to say the same thing he had always told her: You are a Circle mage. You have no hopes or dreams outside this place. This, was all they could hope for, unless they pass their harrowing or become tranquil.

Aryona sighed and scratched her head, "Yeah, I know. But Jowan, can't you imagine what we can out there? What kind of life it would be?"

Jowan went back to his notes, "No. I don't have anyone out there for me. I have family here, as do you."

"I know, I know. I just want a chance to experience life, even for one day. See the ocean, climb the mountains, eat Antivan food. I suppose the Maker allows us to dream."

As Jowan was about to retort, one of the templars came into the library. "Alright, it is time for bed. Come along now. Go to your quarters."

The two apprentices gathered their things and scurried along with the others. Aryona tapped Jowan and smirked, "Hope this time around you didn't forget your work. I would hate for the Dragon Lady to come down on you again."

Jowan hastily looked through his papers until someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"You should listen to Aryona. She knows what she's talking about." Their fellow mage Lily passed the notes to Jowan and he sighed in relief.

"Hurry. Let's get to bed! I still have to finish this before morning!" Jowan exclaimed.

The three apprentices laughed as they headed into their quarters.

* * *

><p>Cullen laid in his bed, listening to all the sounds of the night. His bed as next to a window and propping one elbow, he turned to watch the snow fall.<p>

He was thinking about his future and prayed to the Maker to the strength to serve His will.

* * *

><p>Aryona was unable to sleep. She got out of her bed and left the quarters. She silently walked to a hidden hallway, where she sat in front of the window and admired the weather outside. She put her hands together and started to pray.<p>

"Maker, I don't know if you can hear me. I know I am a mage and not worthy to speak to you. Please, hear my prayer. Well, I hope you've been hearing all my prayers. I wish to explore the world you have created and be a part of it in some way. I wish to help. Please. Amen."

Suddenly hearing footsteps, Aryona stood up and ran back to the quarters as fast she could. She did not want to get caught and have clean the baths. Again.


End file.
